


As Long As You Need

by Kagrbu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagrbu/pseuds/Kagrbu
Summary: You and Din have been traveling together for awhile now. He can only hide his feelings for so long.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mandalorian/You, mandalorian/ reader
Kudos: 25





	As Long As You Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut. Let me know how it is!

Din had to admit he was a little taken as soon as he met you. The way your eyes lit up the first time you saw the child, the way your brow furrowed when you started puzzling together the answer to the question he had asked. He didn’t remember the question or the answer, but he did remember the beautiful sound of your laugh and how cute the kid had looked when he heard it. It was both his worst and best idea, bringing you on board. You were so helpful, every time he needed fixing or when the kid needed to be watched. Not to mention the one time that the bounty he had tripped him and ran toward the ship and you had landed a kick right to the bounty’s leg hard enough to dislocate his kneecap. He knew how soft your hands and body were, he had felt them and seen them when you were working. That day he had to go sit in his room and try and calm down. When that hadn’t worked, he had to go back outside and take out all his energy on a tree. You had put bacta on his bruised knuckles afterwards. It was bad enough now that he had to take occasional breaks from being around you to resist pushing you up against the nearest wall and having his way with you. He knew if he saw you making kissy faces at the kid one more time he would lose it completely. It was one thing for you to be sweet to him, which you were, absurdly so, but it was a whole other to play games and mother his kid. Unbeknownst to Din, you were in the same predicament. He checked all your boxes: sweet, strong, stoic, fatherly, responsible. And his voice? Every sentence he said sent sparks down your spine. Combine him calling you that nickname, Cyare, and the gentle way he touched you, you had it bad. Every time he left the room it was both a stressor and a relief. You needed a break on occasion, or you were going to lose your mind There was that one time that you were climbing under the dashboard trying to fix some wires and he walked up, the only thing you could see was his legs and that bulge and you had to bite back a sharp breath. You hadn’t come out of the refresher until he called out, concerned, and then just said you couldn’t get the oil off. But it also scared you when he would go away and hide. He was upset with you, he had to be. He always came back up, would apologize for the time spent away and brush it off as ‘research time’, then would sit in the pilot’s seat and hold the kid. Sometimes you would sit and watch them, other times you would tinker, and other times you would even go sleep yourself. You knew it had to come to a head at some point, because you were pretty sure it was mutual, at least somewhat. There was another time where he had come home from a hunt and cornered you, but nothing had happened, he ended up just needed to be patched up. You wished it would happen again, because you had more than plenty of dreams focused on that exact moment and none of them ended with you waking up clean. Din wasn’t exactly keeping his mind out of the gutter, he had had dreams of the same moment and woken up the same way you had. One time, he ran into you on the way to the refresher after that exact dream and he had hid from you for a week thinking you had somehow known. He thought that experience would be enough for his brain to stop, but seeing you in just those tiny shorts and oversized top that he was almost positive you had stolen from him (you had) fueled him enough he had a go at himself in the shower right afterwards. It riled him up even more thinking about how close you were. Soon he was just going to go for it and hope for the best. He decided after the next hard bounty he wasn’t going to hold back.   
It turned out the next hard bounty wasn’t too far away. Two weeks later, you were relaxing in the ship with the kid on your lap in the cockpit. He was pretty much asleep, so you put him in the pram and closed the lid. It was right about then that the proximity sensor beeped to let you know Din was almost back. You climbed down the ladder. Din liked to see you and the kid when he got back. He wouldn’t admit it, but it reminded him there was still good in his life. This time was no different, although the week long bounty had gotten him more riled up than usual. That always happened when he got hit a couple times, which had happened while fighting a particularly large Gamorrean, who was now in front of him, cuffed and also beaten. He lowered the plank. You stood at the top of it, a big smile across your face. Din couldn’t deny the sense of relief that accompanied you, or the rush of blood that went to the bottom of his stomach. He pushed the bounty up and into the carbonite chamber, noting your grimace when the Gamorrean squealed. He finished, then turned to look right at you.   
“Are you okay? That one looked like he had been in a fight and I doubt it was from a different bounty hunter.”  
“Fine.” He stalked toward you. Your breath hitched, and Din noticed.   
“Are you sure? I don’t want you passing out on me because you refused-”  
“I am fine, Cyare. He wasn’t strong enough to do anything major. He was close now. Almost…. Too close. He was almost a head taller than you and you shuddered when he tilted his helmet down to look you in the eyes. You had an uncanny ability to read his emotions usually, but this time you couldn’t tell, your emotions were too in the way. “Cyare.” You tried to break the tension.   
“You aren’t going to let me check you out under there to see if you have any bruises?” You said as you tapped his cuirass. As soon as it came out of your mouth, the blood rushed straight to your cheeks and you swallowed hard. If you could see under the helmet, you would have seen a small smile break out across his lips and his pupils fill with a hunger you hadn’t seen at any point, especially not directed at you. Din reached up and ran his fingers down your arms.   
“Oh, I’ll let you see alright. Are you sure that’s the only place you want to see, Cyare?”   
“Din?” You waited until he tilted his head in his classic brow furrow. “ Can I-- can I touch you?” Din let out a growl and threw you over his shoulder faster than you could blink. He punched the button that opened up to his quarters and set you on the cot as gentle as he could.   
“Where is the kid?”  
“In the pram, asleep in the cockpit.” Din’s shoulders shuddered.   
“I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” You obeyed, not because he told you to but because the bubble had finally burst and you couldn’t, no, you wouldn’t let it disappear. Din came back as quickly as he had disappeared. He hit the button again and locked the two of you in the close quarters. “Cyare. Tell me what you want.”  
“Oh, Mando-”  
“Din.” He interjected.   
“Din?”   
“My name. It’s Din. I want to hear you moan it tonight.” Your jaw dropped. He gave you his name, he trusted you, he was yours.   
“Din.” You tried it out. His pulse shot through the roof. He yanked his gloves off and they fell to the floor with a clatter. He was still standing, you were on the cot. He reached out and tilted up your jaw.   
“Tell me you want this. I’ll stop right now, it’s up to you.” You grabbed his wrist and squeezed.   
“I’ve wanted this longer than you know.” Din seemed to vibrate with excitement.   
“Cyare, you can’t see my face yet…….”  
“Blindfold me then. I don’t care. I’ll do anything.” Din grabbed the bottom of the cloak he had on the shelf and tore it across the bottom. He checked it and after deeming it worthy, went to tie it around your head. “Wait, Din.” He paused. “I want to see you. Please.” He set the blindfold down on the pillow, then pulled you up. You reached for the cloak velcro first and peeled it off. You started to fold it gently, but Din just took it and threw it behind him. Your fingers were nimble, but inexperienced and Din gently pulled them away and set the armor down on the shelf behind him almost reverently. You would have thought it would kill the mood, but watching him so intese and trying to move quickly to get to you was sexy and you couldn’t deny it. Soon it all lay on the shelf and Din was down to his kute. You smiled at him. “This too.” You said teasingly. You started helping him take it off, and soon he was in the same amount of clothing you were. You ghosted your fingers across his hands and giggled when you saw his socked feet. A man so dangerous, and here he was, standing virtually naked in front of you and you were laughing at his socks. Din looked so innocent in just the black longsleeve and tan pants. He took your hands and pulled you in close.   
“Everything you take off me now comes off you too.” He was close enough you could hear him under the modulator and Maker it sent blood running straight out of your head and down to pool in the bottom of your stomach.   
“Good.” You grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it over his head. It got stuck on his helmet and he flailed for a second, making you giggle again. He got it off and you were taken. Stars, his body was stunning. His shoulders were broad and his arms were large. His sides were covered in scars from where he wasn’t protected by armor, along with a few bigger scars adorning his chest. You ran your fingers over the golden skin a little discolored. His body was strong. His abs were nice, more weight to them and you could tell his muscles weren’t just for show, they were for work. He still had an amazingly trimmed waist, and you ran your fingers lightly over the hair that led down to the more than obvious bulge in his pants. He let you stare at him, taking in his body for a moment before he reached for the bottom of your shirt.   
“Fair is fair, “ he whispered, then pulled up slowly. This time it was his turn. Your bra was still on, and he slipped that off too. He ran his fingers over your skin, it was so nice and soft and pretty. You felt self-conscious now, reminded of the way your one boob hung a little lower than the other and there was that bit of pudge covering your stomach. You crossed your arms in an attempt to hide. Din tilted his head. “Cyare? Are you okay?”  
“I’ve just never… you know, had sex like this. It was quick and impersonal and not good and now you are looking at me-” He gently grabbed your hands and pulled them down, exposing you again.   
“I want all of you. I want to see all of you. I want to see the way your body quivers when I taste you and I want to see how it moves as I pound into you…. Trust me. You are incredible.” You couldn’t stand it anymore now, and you started grabbing at the strings of his pants. Din followed suit, and soon both of you were naked. He was huge. You stared at him, penis fully erect and it sent shivers down your spine. You reached over and yanked the blindfold off the bed. Din took it and tied it down. You heard the helmet hiss as it came off and then Din’s lips crashed into yours. He picked you up and put you on the bed. Kisses started trailing down to your neck and his hands went to your chest. Din rolled your nipples in between his fingers as he sucked a big hickey into your neck.You could feel them as Din trailed two more on your neck and collarbone.Something tickled your neck. A mustache maybe? You bet his face was amazing. The hickeys would be impossible to hide, you realize. Maybe that was the point. He grabbed both your hands and pinned them above your head, while his other trailed down to your stomach and in between your legs. He ghosted over the top of your clit and you gasped. He moved his lips back up to yours, and for a second you just breathed together. Then his lips moved back in and his fingers started rubbing little circles into your clit. You moaned into his mouth, and he took that as a sign to continue. You could feel his smile as he kissed you. Maker, why had the two of you waited so long? Din pulled back and moved to your ear. His hand moved to swipe at your opening.   
“Cyare,” he breathed. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” The air seemed electric. Kisses trailed down your neck again until- oh- he’s at your nipples now, sucking on them and still running circles around your clit and stars, It is overwhelming and you start to moan his name. You reach for him and find his head against your chest still. In your daze, you start to run fingers through his hair and it is thick and curly and so fitting for this amazing man. He starts to go lower now, soon you can feel his breath on your clit. “I want to taste you, cyare. I bet you taste so good.” The words alone make you moan his name, and you gasp when you feel his tongue swipe across your clit. His hands are on your hips now, holding you there. Your legs are spread wide, and Din is right in the middle of them, sucking on your clit but then he sticks his tongue into you and you can’t hold back now.  
“Oh, Din. Oh Din,” you moaned. “I-I’m close.” You could barely pant it out. You felt him smile.   
“Then cum for me, Cyare.” He started sucking again and you lost it, pulling his hair as intense pleasure rolled through you. You pulsed around nothing, and you could only imagine how good he would feel. He was slurping you up and it pushed your orgasm longer.   
“Din please…. I need you. I need you in me.” He groaned.   
“Say less.” He pulled away, finally, and your chest was shuddering as you came down. Din grabbed a condom out of some spot you didn’t see and rolled it on. He must have been preparing, you thought. Quick as a flash, Din was back on you. He sat on his knees in between your legs. “Are you sure you want this, cyare? One hundred percent positive?” You grabbed his arm and wrapped your legs around his back.   
“One thousand times yes. Always.” Din started running his tip through your slick. “Please, Din.”   
“How could I say no to that?” He pushed the tip in, and then slowly sunk in. You were right, he was thick, and he was long too. It felt amazing, even as he stretched you past your normal limit. He sunk in all the way to the hilt and growled as you moaned.   
“Move Din, please move.” He slowly pulled out and pushed back in. It felt so good, so right, like he filled you up in the best of ways. He kept moving that slow until you moaned for him to go faster. He pulled out on more time and shoved in quick. You gasped as he slammed into that pleasure spot inside you and you couldn’t breath.   
“Cyare….” His fingers were digging into your hips and you are positive it will leave bruises and you can’t wait for it, you want them there to match the hickeys. He was plunging in and out and the most either of you could do was moan. You were chanting his name like a prayer and every time it came out of your mouth he would groan. The tightness in your belly was almost unbearable.   
“Din, I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum again.” He plowed into you again and hit that spot again just right, and stars clouded your vision as pleasure raced through you. Din’s hips stuttered, and you could tell the pulsing inside you was getting to him too. He thrust one last time and stayed there, moaning through it. He dropped to his elbows on either side of you and laid there on top you, careful not to leave too much weight on top of you. The sweat from both of you has you soaked, and both of you are panting. Din pulls out and rolls over as much as he can. He brushed the hair out of your face.   
“Can you keep that on a little bit longer, cyare?”  
“For you? As long as you want.”


End file.
